A alguien le gusta ver entrenar
by Hinata.ilove.90
Summary: Ver a Neji entrenar le excitaba, lo sabia pero no lo admitía, siempre ese cosquilleo ahí le incomodaba. No se atrevía a tocarse a si misma por ver a su primo entrenar.


*Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Ver a Neji entrenar le excitaba, lo sabia pero no lo admitía, siempre ese cosquilleo ahí le incomodaba. No se atrevía a tocarse a si misma por ver a su primo entrenar._

* * *

Oculta entre unos arbustos se encontraba Hinata, muy silenciosa y bien escondida. Observaba como Neji entrenaba con su equipo.

-Ya me canse-dijo Tenten tirándose cerca del arbusto donde se encontraba Hinata-. ¿Y si ya nos vamos?

-Váyanse ustedes, yo seguiré entrenando-dijo Neji acercándose a Tenten.

-Bueno, vamos Lee-dijo por ultimo Tenten. Lee y Tenten se fueron entre el medio de dos estrechos arboles.

Neji seguía entrenando. Nunca se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinata.

Hinata trago saliva cuando Neji se quito la playera para entrenar mas agusto. Hinata deslizo una de sus manos hasta llegar al estomago y cerro los ojos por unos minutos.

-''_El me..._''-pensó Hinata.

-''_Te __excita_''-dijo esa voz dentro de su cabeza-''_¿Porque no lo haces?_''

-''_¿Hacer que?_''

-''_Tu sabes_''-respondió la voz.

-''_N-no, yo no me a-atrevería a hacer eso_''

-''_¿Y si abres los ojos?_''-dijo por ultimo la voz.

Hinata abrió los ojos y vio el torso de Neji en su cara.

-¿Que haces aquí, Hinata?-le pregunto Neji viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Y-yo...N-Neji, etto-Hinata evito la vista de Neji, pero eso conseguía que lo viera de reojo.

Hinata se paro y se limpio el trasero. Después, se hizo a un lado de Neji.

-M-me tengo que i-ir, n-no debí i-interrumpir-dijo por ultimo Hinata.

Hinata camino unos pasos hasta que Neji la sujeto de la mano. La pego a su cuerpo y pudo sentir los pechos de Hinata.

-Me estabas espiando, ¿cierto?-le pregunto Neji viéndola. Neji cada vez la juntaba mas a el.

-S-si-dijo Hinata. Sintió un bulto en su entrepierna.

-¿Porque?

-Y-yo...porque y-yo... n-nose -dijo Hinata abrazando a Neji.

-Te vi desde que llegaste aquí, Hinata-le dijo Neji separando la de el.

-¿Q-que?-Hinata quedo sorprendida. Sentía que en cualquier instante se desplomaría en el suelo.

-Era bueno tener un espectador-Neji se puso las manos en la cintura.

Hinata miraba el torso de Neji con seriedad y pudo sentir que se sonrojaba un poco.

-¿Hinata?-le dijo Neji.

Hinata acaricio un poco el abdomen sudado de Neji y se sonrojaba mas. Neji solo observaba como movía la mano delicada y linda de Hinata.

-N-neji,-Hinata quito la mano-n-no se c-como te voy a decir est-esto, p-pero...-Hinata respiro fuerte-y-yo...

-Ya lo se.

-¿E-enserio?-Hinata trago saliva difícilmente. No podía creer que articulaba palabra.

-Lo pude notar, tal vez tu nunca te diste cuenta que tenia el byakugan activado-le dijo Neji acariciándole una mejilla.

-Hay no, N-Neji, y-yo l-lo...

-Shuuuu-Neji te la tapo la boca con el dedo indice y paso a besarle.

Tanto Hinata como Neji, disfrutaban de ese beso. A Hinata nunca le habían dado un beso tan placentero como aquel. Neji bajaba lentamente el cierre que traía la chamarra de Hinata. Se despego de Hinata y pudieron respirar un poco.

-Neji, c-continua-dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

-Perfecto.

Neji le quito lentamente esa gran chamarra que cubría esos ricos pechos que tenia Hinata. Le quito una pequeña blusa de red color negra que tenia puesta y por ultimo se quedo observando sus pechos.

-¿Porque los ocultas Hinata?-le pregunto Neji. Empezó a masajearlos lentamente y Hinata solo respondía con un gemido. Lamberlos, chuparlos, era lo que hacia Neji con esos dos atributos tan hermosos de Hinata.

-Hooo, Neji-dijo Hinata mientras miraba a Neji a los ojos.

-Alguien tiene que calmar al campeón-dijo Neji despegándose de Hinata.

Hinata se inco en el suelo y bajo un poco el cierre del pantalón de Neji. Pudo notar un bulto mas reconocible entre esos calzoncillos que llevaba. Después, empezó a acariciar el miembro erecto de Neji.

-E-es muy g-grande, N-Neji-dijo Hinata observándolo por unos momentos.

-Gracias-Neji le revolvió el pelo a Hinata.

-B-bueno-Hinata introdujo el miembro de Neji a su boca y empezó a juguetear con el y su lengua.

-Hinata-Neji tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente y sentía cada lambida que daba Hinata.

-H-hazme t-tuya Neji-le dijo Hinata a Neji.

-¿Estas segura?-le pregunto Neji un poco extraño.

-S-si.

Neji bajo el pantalón ninja que traía Hinata y vio que estaba mojada.

-Huy, alguien esta mojada-dijo Neji. Bajo los calzoncillos de Hinata y empezó a lamber un poco los labios mayores y después el clítoris.

-N-Neji-gimió Hinata.

Neji interrumpió sus lambidas para luego introducir su miembro en la vagina de Hinata.

En cada movimiento de caderas de Hinata, ella gemía placenteramente.

-Creo que me correré-dijo Neji observando a Hinata.

-En mi, p-por favor, N-Neji-gimió Hinata.

-Lo que tu digas, preciosa.

Hinata sintió un liquido caliente dentro de ella.

-Creo que yo también m-me c-correré-dijo Hinata difícilmente. Apenas podía respirar de todo lo que disfrutaba. De Hinata salio un liquido blanco y hasta ahí pararon..

-¿Te gusto Hinata?-dijo Neji poniéndose de nuevo su ropa.

-N-Neji, yo quería mas-dijo Hinata mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

-Tal vez en otro encuentro-dijo Neji dándole un tierno beso a Hinata.

-¿T-tu me qui-quieres?-le pregunto Hinata. Neji volteo a verla.

-Yo te amo-Neji le dio otro beso en la boca-. V-vayámonos hacia la mansión.

-¿T-tu serias m-mi novio, Neji?-le pregunto Hinata mientras cruzaban unos cuantos arboles.

-Soy tu primo, nose,-dijo Neji quitando una rama que se atrabezaba-tal vez si, pero si mi tío Hiashi me regaña...

-Novios secretos.

-Así, si-dijo Neji.

Se dieron otro tierno beso. Cuando cruzaron ese bosque donde se encontraban las pequeñas zonas de entrenamiento, actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Uno que otro beso robado se daban cuando nadie miraba. Unos cuantos minutos fantásticos cuando uno de los dos se exitaba.

* * *

**Empanada! :D, bueno, denle una oportunidad a este fic mio c: porfi, verán que es muy corto pero esque yo solo queria subir un fic c:**

**espero que les guste, leanse mis otros fics, si creen que es muy corto, tienen razon ._. puro lemon conmigo baby ;)**

**si quieren tirarme tomatazos, en la verduleria venden baratos los tomates, si me quieren tirar flores, el puesto de florería esta siempre abierto ;)**

**si ven algunas faltas ortografia: seee, no escribo del 100 por 100 pero tambien me aparece la opcion de corregir las faltas y a veces las corrigen mal :/**

**bueeeno, bye :3.**


End file.
